Hawiian Vacation after Giant War
by Magic E
Summary: the war with the giants is over and now the demigods think that they deserve a vacation. Sorry im horrible at summaries
1. thunderstorm

~Percabeth Fanfiction~

We were in the kitchen one night alone. Percy and I were talking. Apparently so was Jason and piper in a different room. "I wish we could be alone for one night just you and me," he said wishfully.

"I know nobody gives us any time alone except for now, and it's kind of annoying, maybe I can talk to piper to charmspeak your mom into going on vacation so that we can be alone!"

"That's a bad idea you know my mom would give us some space if I asked. Piper doesn't need to charmspeak her. We could always talk to her."

"Oh alright."

"Hey guys," a voice behind us said. I turned around too quickly and slipped and fell. Luckily Percy caught me before I fell and hit my head on the table. "Thanks," I told my savior. When I looked up I saw Jason and piper. Considering there body language they just got done having a really in depth conversation cause they were standing close with their fingers laced together. Which I found shocking cause they're not normally like that. Jason hates all forms of might stand close together but they don't nessacarily hold hands unless they're out walking. I'll have to talk to piper and see what happened. "What's up," Percy asked.

"Well we were thinking about going on a vacation. All of us the seven plus Reyna, nico, and Thalia. Cause we haven't been anywhere gone on any kind of vacation since the war and it seems like we deserve one. We have faced death a hundred times and if anyone deserves it, I think its you guys," piper said. I could tell percy was a little shocked and touched cause he was sort of asking dumbfounded. I know its true but I haven't really heard anyone say it. Probably because everyone has been afraid to.

"Have you talked to the others yet?" Percy asked.

"no we wanted to run it by you first"

"Well thanks man me and Annabeth will talk to my mom later tonight"

"Sweet thanks," was Jason's answer. "ok bye guys well see you tomorrow," piper said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to go talk to the other seven and nico, Thalia, and Reyna. See what their input is on if they want to come," Jason told us.

"Wait your mom isn't going to pay for this trip will she?" I asked Percy.

"Uh no well maybe we can think of something or someway to raise money cause it's not like we can go door to door asking for money."

"OK you guys stew on that and lets meet at central park at say 9 o'clock"

"K bye," I told them. They waved goodbye and I finally got to be alone with Percy, thank gods. We just sat there for a while enjoying being with each other, when suddenly it got very dark outside. "Oooh there must be a storm coming," I stated. "Yah, I'd didn't here that on the news, then again I don't watch the news," he said. I started laughing inside a little.


	2. At Dinner With Friends

THALIA POV

I was at dinner with Leo, Reyna, Nico, Calypso. It kind of sucked for me since I was surrounded by couples, but I don't regret my decision about joining the hunters at all. After the feud with the Romans was healed, Leo would not stop asking out Reyna. Reyna had to, well not really had to but eventually forgave Leo for blowing up New Rome when she discovered that it wasn't Leo's fault. One time she finally gave in and said yes. It seems like they really connected on the date because they held hands and stuff and even kissed when they thought they were alone by the campfire. They're so cute! _'Wow getting a little sappy there Thalia, knock it off,_' I thought to myself

Nico and calypso hit it off after they met at a party. Part of Percy's wish from the gods was that the peaceful titans can be set free. So calypso finally joined they real world after millennia. They seriously fell hard for each other. Nico has been so happy lately, it's like they've been waiting forever for each other. Nico and Calypso spent like a week together so that nico could explain all of the up-to-date technology. Calypso actually understood it a lot better than I thought

I was sitting there chatting with my friend Emma, another hunter, when Jason and piper popped in, how they did that I have no idea, and sat down next to me. That got everybody's attention.

"Hey guys," Jason told us followed by many hi's and sup's and hey's .

"Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were thinking and we think that we deserve to go on a vacation and I already talked to Chiron and he said we will be excused whenever we plan it all. Percy and Annabeth are working out all of the little kinks and stuff so I just wanted to give you guys a heads up," he told us then left walking arm in arm with piper.

After about twenty minutes of complete boredom I noticed piper and Jason having an intense chit-chat on the other side of the restraunt.

**Authors note: ****_PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT_**

**Im really sorry this one is so short but I got 70 views and only 1 view. I was kind of disappointed by this thought. I really need you guys to review or else I might not be able to continue for 3 people. I really am sorry though. And if I get more reviews then I will most definetly make my hapters a lot longer cause I have many ideas for this story. It kinda disappoints me that so many people can read it but not take 30 seconds to say "Its good but needs work" or "I like it J" or something simple like that**

**Thanks J**


	3. Jason & a waiter

**Authors Note:**

**This one will be longer enjoy J**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus characters, yet *laughs evilly***

**_PIPER POV_**

After talking with Thalia and the rest of them Jason insisted that we sit down to have dinner together. I ordered the chicken parmesan and Jason ordered a slice of cheese pizza.

I was admiring the restraunt when I thought to myself," _Annabeth would love the architecture here, it really is beautiful, like Jason would ever care." _ I had always been jealous of Percabeth's relationship. Percabeth is the shipping name my mother gave them. They have nicknames for each other for crying out loud! Jason and I don't! They're so easy around each other, as easy as breathing. I've never had any kind of attraction towards Percy but I wish that Jason would be more like him in the romantic department. Jason is always so distant, especially after we started hanging out with Reyna and Leo.

As a daughter of Aphrodite I can definitely tell that it's hard for Jason to be around Reyna considering their history but Reyna seemed to forgive and forget. She realized that she can't have Jason, or Percy, so she gave up and moved on to Leo once she realized that it wasn't really Leo who blew up New Rome. They fell hard. They've been in a happy and romantic relationship ever since that first date. Shockingly, Reyna and I are actually really good friends, but we can never hang around Jason cause of the awkwardness.

I heard the story about Leo's past from Thalia and I kind of feel bad for him, but only kind of because he has hazel and ever since he met calypso on the island, he has seemed to actually be enjoying life and not a living zombie and make the rest of us feel like we're living hell. It seems to me that calypso has healed him. And that's coming from a daughter of Aphrodite.

"_Ugh how cliché of me!" I thought to myself. _

Apparently it wasn't to myself.

"What are you talking about?" a very confused Jason asked me, when I realized I was talking a loud.

Jason was already mad at me, for reasons that I have no idea. He has just been acting super strange.

"Look Piper," he started, " I've been thinking and I'm having some… issues right now. And I really need your help sorting through them. It's really hard keeping them bottled up inside me and,"

"Hi, my name is Zach, may I take your order?" our waiter, Zach, asked. He kept looking at me and checking me out. He was kind of cute I suppose. He had long, messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Through his uniform I could definitely tell he works out from his broad shoulders and muscled arms. Probably has a six pack too. But he doesn't even compare to Jason.

I could tell Jason noticed him checking me out and sat up a little straighter and said, "We al-," he started but I cut him off. I liked being flirty sometimes. But not like leading someone on, more like practicing my flirting for Jason without charmspeak. I don't normally do this, to be honest, but I was mad at Jason for ignoring me and I wanted to make him a little more jealous to see if he cared. And to show him what he's missing if he breaks up with me. I will definitely not be one of those girls who sits in her room crying her eyes out and eating ice cream and chocolate. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE!

So that's why I said, "Oh no thank you. We already ordered. But we have been waiting a very long time for our meal. I'm sure you would like to do me a favor and check on it, wouldn't you?" I told him in my best flirty/non- charmspeak voice.

Jason's jaw dropped down so low I'm surprised it didn't hit the ground.

"What the hell was that piper? You have a boyfriend sitting right across from you!" he told me as if I don't know.

"Flirting"

"No dip Sherlock, why?!"

"So that we can get our food Jason, relax a little, you have no competition there," I assured him. He seemed to relax a little after that. We steadied into a comfortable silence.

**ANNABETH POV**

I started drifting off into space thinking about the trip and where I might want to go until the lightning outside startled me. I jumped, "AHH" I said. "What? Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yah I'm fine, it's just that the lightning scared me"

"Ohhhhh," he responded. Right then he scared me again by picking me up by the waist and settling me down on his lap. "Let me comfort you" he smirked.

That kind of quickly turned into in the middle of a make out session. I loved feeling his warm, salty lips against mine as our tongues battled for the upper hand. I won. Wow shocker there.

We were in kind of deep when I heard the refrigerator door slam shut followed by a flash and a, "Oops, hehe," a voice sounded. Percy and I broke apart quickly and turned to see who it was.

It was Percy's mom, holding a camera in one hand and a donut in the other. With an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing taking pictures of us?" the oblivious seaweed brain asked.

"No honey I would never do that." She said with a little evil smile on her face.

**Please review guys it will mean a lot to me. I work really hard on this story, the least you could do is review. PLEASE. your welcome for making this longer to. :)**


	4. authors noter

**Authors note:**

Hey guys ummm I don't think I can continue this story if I don't get more reviews and/or follows. I don't really care about follows but if you follow instead of review that would be ok to me. But I need feedback or else I won't bother with continue, maybe. I hate leaving you guys hanging cause I know I hate it but I have to. I think I'm going to start another one story where Annabeth meets Percy somewhere else as humans. Maybe on vacation or undercover like a spy in a foreign country. I'm leaning towards doing the vacation one first. No I am not going to copy any one cough cough just another wise girl cough cough ;) Anyways review please J or follow please.


	5. an

Hey guys. Umm I am at a total writers block with this story. I just can't continue. Check out my outher story Crusin to the Caribbean, I am still updating on that so check it out and review. **Does anybody want to continue this for me? I don't like leaving people hanging but just PM if you want.**

Again my apologied


End file.
